


Drying The Devil, Parting With God.

by Matsuda-senpai (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Matsuda-senpai
Summary: Drying off from the rain, L and Light discuss in their final moments together.
Kudos: 7





	Drying The Devil, Parting With God.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Death Note fic, so I hope I did the series justice (see what I did there? XD). 
> 
> Just as a bit of an opening note, I don't ship LxLight, nor do I even believe either of them truly saw the other as a friend (they're literally trying to get each other killed/imprisoned!), so this entire interaction is meant to be fake on a surface level, with their inner thoughts being the only true words.

“That was awful.”

  
  
Light, sitting on the stairs of the task force headquarters, dragged a white towel across his face, pulling on his hair in the process. “Well, it’s your fault, you were the one standing out in the rain.”

  
  
“You’re right I suppose. Sorry about that.” L sat down next to Light, a towel perched on his own head. “Although, you didn’t have to come after me.”

  
  
Light looked away, a frown crossing his lips. L had once again trapped him, and this time he had no response at the ready. “No, I guess I didn’t. But-” He glanced down, confusion etched on his face, “Oi, what are you doing, Ryuzaki?”

“I just thought I’d help.” L grasped Light’s foot, holding his towel in the other hand.

“You don’t have to do that.” Light gestured to L’s dripping hair, “Take care of yourself.”

“I can give you a massage.” L offered, “To pay you back for making you come out in the rain.” He pulled the towel closer to Light’s foot, and added, “I’m good at it.”

  
  
Light sighed in resignation, “Fine, do as you like.”

L raised the towel again and brought it to Light’s foot, beginning to massage. His fingers were deft, and he worked wordlessly, until Light grunted from pain. “You’ll get used to it.” He assured, then returned to silence.

“Ryuzaki…..”

“Yes, Light-kun?”

Light grimaced as L hit a particularly knotted spot on his foot. How could anyone actually enjoy this? “Why are you really doing this?”

“Light-kun…...you know you were, no wait, you _are_ my only friend. Now I-” L stopped, considering his words for a moment. “And now I just wanted to help. It’s the least I could do, since…….”

“Since what?” Light prompted, although he had a suspicion of what L was going to say. _“He already knows, is he accepting defeat? Then why this useless act? Trying to lower my guard? How pathetic.”_

L glanced up, his face emotionless. “Since we’ll soon be parting ways. Isn’t it sad?”

Light plastered on a fake look of confusion, in contrast to his earlier realistic one. “Ryuzaki, what do you mean? Why would we-”

“L.” He interrupted, looking back down. “Ryuzaki sounds so…...cold, now. After all, we’re friends, aren’t we?” He stopped moving his hands, in favor of waiting for Light’s reply.

“Alright then, L.” Light complied, although he concealed a look of disgust. “Why will we be parting ways?” He gripped his towel, down by his side. _“_ _Calling me his friend? He hasn’t done that since I regained my memory. Is he trying to get me to be sympathetic?”_

“Because the investigation is almost over.” L responded, resuming his task. “Soon Kira will be caught, or……..”

“Or what?”

“Hm?” L hummed softly, “It’s nothing. Just another of my worthless ramblings I suppose.” L shivered as a droplet of water slid down his cheek, falling to Light’s foot.

“You’re still soaked.” Light grabbed his own towel and pressed it to L’s forehead. “I told you that you should have taken care of yourself first.” Internally, Light was biting back scornful laughter. _“So, even here at the end, he doesn’t bother to take care of himself.”_

“I’m sorry….” L continued to work, and finally he straightened up. “There. You should be feeling less tense now.”

“Ryu-……..ah, _L_ , what will you do, once Kira is caught?” Light stood, flexing his feet one at a time once he got to the top of the stairs. L had been right, a good deal of the tension had dissipated. “I mean, crime rates will undoubtedly rise again. Go back to solving the unsolvable?” Light glanced over at L, _“_ _No, there’s no chance of that. After all, my plans are perfect. Here in just a few hours……..”_

“I suppose I-.” L stopped, as a sharp tone rung through the hall. “Ah.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, pressing a button to answer a call. Once it had ended, he turned to Light, an unreadable expression on his face. “Well, it’s time for us to part ways, Light-kun.” He pointed down the hall, _“No, Kira. This is our final battle. So then, what will you do?_ _Slip up, and allow yourself to be caught, or……...”_

Light shook his head, a fake laugh escaping his lips. “Rambling as always, aren’t you?” His dark brown locks, now dried, brushed against his forehead, before settling into place.

“ _Now, I’ll show you, L. What Kira is truly capable of. Prepare yourself. No matter what lies ahead, I’m ready for it. As God of the new world, all will bend to my rule. I am justice. No longer will anyone have to live in fear. I won’t be caught, not here, nor anywhere else. I will continue, as Kira, as God.”_

“Well then, shall we go?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. First Death Note fic. I'm hoping to write a few more at some point, I may or may not have a few ideas already~~. I won't promise anything to be written soon, and they'll most likely be one-shots, but who knows? 
> 
> Also, I left the last line ambiguous on purpose, so whoever you think said it, is completely up to you! Was it Light? L? or.....maybe both?


End file.
